Murder Love ( Hangeng x Yesung) Fanfiction
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Hangeng merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mencintai yesung. Yesung pun mencintainya. Kisah cinta mereka begitu rumit dan mengenaskan. Mampukah cinta menyatukan mereka? Hangeng x Yesung Fanfiction Enjoy Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hansung Fanfiction (Hangeng x Yesung)

Title : Murder Love

Cast : Hangeng, Yesung and Other

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Perusak mata dan sebagainya.

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Enjoy Read ^^

Prolog

Jika dapat memilih hangeng ingin sekali bisa hidup normal, menjadi seorang yang biasa dan sederhana. Menjalin kasih dengan orang yang ia cintai. Hidup bersama, bahagia selamanya. Tapi semua harus ditelannya mentah-mentah karena dia sudah terlanjur memilih untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran dan tidak bisa melepas pekerjaan yang sudah mendarah daging baginya itu begitu saja.

Dia sedang berbaring disisi ranjang, disebelahnya berbaring seorang namja manis yang sudah dua tahun ini tinggal bersamanya. Yesung, Namja itu bernama yesung. Namja manis itu tengah tertidur pulas dan hangeng sama sekali tak tega untuk membangunkannya karena ini memang masih terlalu pagi.

Yang dilakukannya kini hanya memandangi wajah cantik bak peri itu begitu lekat. Memuja kesempurnaan namja yang ia cinta tapi tak pernah diakuinya itu.

Namja itu selalu menempeli hangeng dan mungkin bisa dikatakan namja manis itu begitu bergantung pada hangeng karena dia mencintai hangeng.

Hangengpun mencintainya, mencintai yesung yang manis dan menggemaskan. Yesung yang selalu ceria, yesung yang selalu berteriak ' Hangeng gege Wo aini' Setiap paginya.

Tapi dia tak ingin egois dengan mencintai yesung, dia tak ingin yesung tersakiti. Yang hangeng inginkan hanya satu yaitu kebahagiaan yesung.

'Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak mencintaimu yesung' Dengan menahan sakit dihatinya hangeng mengatakan itu jika yesung terus saja keras kepala dan tetap mencintai hangeng.

Tapi yesung sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing, hanya satu yang ia tau. Dia mencintai hangeng dan tak perduli dengan hal selain itu.

" Aku tau aku manis, tak perlu terus memandangiku seperti itu ge!" Yesung bergumam dengan mata yang terpejam. Tersenyum dan sedikit bergeser untuk menyamankan posisinya.

Dipeluknya hangeng lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang namja tampan itu. Hangeng membiarkan yesung seperti itu, posisi ini begitu nyaman baginya.

" Dari detak jantungmu aku tau kalau kau juga mencintaku ge!" Gumamnya lembut.

Hangeng memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Pedih, rasanya pedih sekali. Ingin sekali ia menjawab 'ia aku mencintaimu yesung' Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh.

Hangeng mencengkram bahu yesung, menjauhkan yesung dari dirinya " Aku tidak mencintaimu. Tak akan pernah!" Ucapnya tegas dan tatapan dingin yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

Yesung tersenyum miris " Mungkin setelah kematianku baru kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Iyakan!" Gumamnya lagi, lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Menatap punggung yesung membuat hati hangeng semakin perih, dicengkramnya dadanya karena sakitnya sudah tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Benar-benar sakit " Kematianmu yang kutakutkan jika kau mencintaiku yesung. Mereka takkan membiarkanmu hidup jika mereka tau aku mencintaimu!" .

.  
~ Murder Love~ .

.

" Ge, hari ini gege mau kemana?" Yesung bergelayut dilengan hangeng, bergelayut manja dan itu memang selalu menjadi kegiatan rutinnya ketika berduaan dengan hangeng.

Apa hangeng merasa risih (?), Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia menyukai ketika yesung bermanja padanya seperti ini. Yesung lebih terlihat manis ketimbang menggebu-gebu meminta hangeng untuk mengatakan kalau namja itu mencintainya.

" Aku ada pekerjaan penting hari ini. Wae?" Tanya hangeng seraya menyesap kopinya dan tatapannya tetap fokus dengan koran yang ia baca.

" Jam berapa?"

" Mungkin siang,!"

Yesung tersenyum ceria " Ini masih jam 10, temani aku ke mini market oke!"

" Huh?"

" Persediaan makanan kita sudah hampir habis ge. Mau ya, temani aku!" Yesung membujuk hangeng dengan melancarkan jurus puppy eyes terbaik yang ia punya.

Hangeng mendesah seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Biasanya kau juga pergi sendiri!" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kening yesung dengan gemas.

Yesung mendengus sebal, bibirnya mengerucut serta tangannya dilipatnya didada " Sesekali pergi dengan gege kan tidak ada salahnya!"

" Jangan manja!" Balas hangeng sedikit membentak " Mau berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu huh! Kita tidak boleh terlihat bersama kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

" Sudah dua tahun kita tinggal bersama dan aku harus selalu berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu ketika kita bertemu diluar. Aku ingin seperti yang lain ge, berjalan berdua denganmu. Bergandengan tangan, makan ice creambersama. Seperti pasangan yang lainnya."

Hangeng tertawa hambar " Pasangan? memangnya kau pasanganku?" Hangen berucap seperti mencibir.

" Tentu saja, kitakan pasangan kekas~"

" Hentikan, Cukup. Kau membuatku muak yesung!" Hangeng beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Memandang tajam yesung yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Wajah yesung memerah mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis " Tapi aku mencintaimu ge," Ucapnya lirih hingga tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Hangeng membuang pandangannya, sungguh lebih sakit melihat yesung seperti ini ketimbang tertembak timah panas di lengannya " Aku tidak mencintaimu dan kau tau pasti itu!"

" Berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri ge, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat cinta dimatamu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku begitu besar." Ucapan yesung terdengar serak dan terbata karena sesenggukan.

Brukk

Yesung merosot lemas dengan tumpuan lututnya. Ingin sekali hangeng berlari menghampiri yesung, memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dengan erat. Tapi hangeng bertahan, dia tak boleh terlihat lemah dan menyerah akan perjuangannya untuk bertahan selama ini.

" Lupakan atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini!" Hangeng mengancam kejam.

Sedang yesung terlihat semakin menyedihkan karena menangis tersedu-sedu ditempatnya " Mengusirku, kenapa tak sekalian saja kau membunuhku. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melakukan itu!"

Mata hangeng membelalak. Ini bukan yesung yang biasanya. Karena jika diancam seperti itu biasanya yesung akan berlari memeluknya dan memohon agar hangeng menarik kata-katanya dan yesung akan tetap tinggal disini bersamanya.

" Aku tidak perduli jika pun harus mati asal sekali saja kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku ge. Jebal sekali saja!" Yesung berucap penuh harap.

" Yesung,"

" Jebal, Sekali saja!"

" Kau~~~" Hangeng menarik kerah baju yesung hingga yesung ikut berdiri bersejajar dengan hangeng " Keras kepala!" Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan kejam.

" Katakan kau mencintaiku"

" Tak akan pernah!,"

" Sekali saja,"

" Dalam mimpimu Kim Yesung!"

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah!" Yesung melepaskan cengkraman hangeng dari kerah bajunya. Memutar tubuhnya seraya meraih hoodie dan memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari pandangan hangeng.

Kata-kata yesung terdengar aneh ditelinga hangeng. Menyerah (?) apa maksudnya dia takkan memaksa hangeng lagi. Tapi ditelinga hangeng itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Perasaannya tidak enak.

" Kau mau kemana yesung?" Teriak hangeng ketika yesung hendak meraih knop pintu.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, membatalkan niat untuk membuka pintu. Dibuangnya nafasnya malas " Ke mini market, membeli bahan makanan!" Balas yesung tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

" Oh, baiklah. Cepat pulang karena jam2 aku sudah harus pergi."

" Arraseo!"

" Kau, Apa uangmu cukup?"

" Yang gege berikan kemarin masih ada!"

" Yesung!"

" Ne?" Yesung memutar kepalanya ketika suara hangeng begitu lembut memanggil namanya.

" Hati-hati dijalan!"

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti " Hum," Balasnya mantap.

Tiba-tiba yesung merasakan pandangannya sedikit berputar. Kepalanya berdenyut hingga Tangannya terulur menyentuh ujung kepalanya dan~~~

" Yesung!" Hangeng berlari menghampiri yesung yang hampir saja terjatuh dari berdirinya " Gwenchana?"

Yesung mencoba tersenyum menenangkan " Nan gwenchana ge," Balasnya lemah.

Hangeng mengangkat tubuh mungil yesung bergaya bridal " Kau tidak usah kemana-mana hari ini. Biar bahan makanan aku saja yang membelinya. Wajahmu pucat, jangan-jangan anemiamu kambuh!" Hangeng berceloteh panjang ketika membawa yesung kekamar.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dileher hangeng dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang namja tampan itu 'Dia mencintaiku' Gumamnya dalam hati. Yesung tersenyum tanpa hangeng ketahui.

.

~ Murder Love~ .

.  
Hangeng Pov

Mianhe yesung-ie, mianhe. Aku tau kau begitu terluka. Aku juga terluka.

Ini demi kebaikanmu yesung, aku tak ingin mereka sampai menyakitimu karena aku. Bayangan maut mengelilingi hidupku dan aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk sampai menyentuhmu bahkan seujung jarimu sekalipun.

Kau benar yesung, Kau benar. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku. Jadi biarkanlah aku tetap seperti ini. Mencintai dirimu untukku sendiri.

Jangan menangis untukku, jebal. Melihatmu menangis semakin menyakitiku. Tersenyumlah seperti biasa.

Kau tau, aku lebih menyukai kau melakukan hal-hal konyol ketimbang menangis dan memohon agar aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu.

Tetaplah jadi yesung yang manis dan menggemaskan. Sikapku yang seperti ini sebenarnya tak sesuai dengan hatiku.

Rasakanlah didalam hatimu, rasakan begitu dalamnya aku mencintaimu meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu.

Hangeng Pov end.

Yesung meremas dadanya yang sesak mendengar curahan hati hangeng tanpa hangeng ketahui. Yesung tanpa sengaja mendengar hangeng berceloteh sendiri di halaman belakang bertemankan rokok dan sebotol wine didekatnya.

Namja itu benar-benar mencintainya. Saking cintanya sampai tak ingin yesung terluka jika sampai hangeng benar-benar mencintainya.

Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia bodoh, dia bodoh karena selalu memaksa hangeng yang malah selalu menyakiti namja tampan itu.

Yesung berlari kekamarnya, menutup rapat pintu kamar dan merosot bersandarkan pintu. Menangis dalam diam, menutup mulut dengan tangannya agar hangeng tak mendengar isakan pilu yang dari dirinya.

" Maafkan aku ge, aku menyakitimu selama ini. Maafkan aku!" Gumamnya terisak " Aku berjanji takkan membuatmu tersakiti lagi. Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu ge, Aku berjanji hiks hiks."

..

..  
~ Murder Love~ .

.

" Gege...kya..."

Jeduagh

" Appo````"

" Astaga yesu-ng, apa-apaan sih kau ini sampai jatuh seperti ini. Lihat keningmu sampai terluka seperti ini!" Hangeng meniup kening yesung yang membiru karena kurang berhati-hati hingga menyebabkannya terpeleset.

Yesung meringis " Hehe, aku tidak lihat ada kabel disitu tadi! Mianhe."

" Kenapa malah minta maaf babbo, jja biar gege obati. Nanti infeksi!" Hangeng menggenggam lembut jemari yesung, membawa namja manis itu untuk diobati. Hati yesung menghangat, biarlah seperti ini. Mungkin dengan seperti ini dia takkan menyakiti hangeng lebih parah dari sekarang ini. Walaupun tanpa kata cinta namun perasaan mereka telah sama-sama saling mengetahui kalau mereka memang saling mencintai.

Hangeng mengompres kening yesung yang membiru denga es batu, sesekali meniupnya lembut ketika yesung meringis karena hangeng menekan keningnya sedikit keras " Sakit sekali hum?" tanyanya lembut.

Yesung menggeleng perlahan " Ani, asal ada gege disisiku apapun itu takkan pernah terasa sakit"

" dasar kau ini," Hangeng mengacak rambut yesung gemas setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. " Oh, iya. memangnya ada apa tadi kau lari-lari seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil saja!"

" Heng!" Yesung merunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya untuk mengungkapkan ada yang kini ada didalam benaknya " Aku takkan memaksa gege lagi untuk mencintaiku lagi mulai saat ini!"

Hangeng mengernyit.

" Tapi, tapi kumohon gege jangan pernah jauh dariku. Karena aku takkan bisa jauh dari gege. Aku berjanji akan jadi anak yang baik, takkan membuat gege marah lagi. Aku berjanji!"

Hangeng mendesah malas " Tapi kau kan tau aku sering keluar kota dan aku tak mungkin mengajakmu pergi bersamaku"

" Aku akan ikut kemanapun gege pergi mulai saat ini," Tekan yesung.

Hangeng mendelik " Pekerjaanku sangat berbahaya, aku tak mau kau sampai terbunuh jika ikut kemanapun langkahku. Disini jauh lebih aman!"

" Gege```jebal. Aku berjanji takkan pernah merepotkan gege. Aku, aku tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak saat gege jauh. Aku takut, aku ingin selalu berada didekat gege!"

" Yesung,"

" Ne,!"

" Nyawamu dalam bahaya jika aku mengajakmu bersamaku, mengertilah!" Hangeng merapatkan keningnya dengan kening yesung " Kau tidak ingat kejadian tahun lalu, kau hampir kehilangan nyawaku karenaku. Aku tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi, gege mohon mengertilah"

Yesung akhirnya menyerah, apa yang dikatakan hangeng benar. Kejadian tahun lalu yang hampir merenggut nyawanya saat diam-diam dia mengikuti hangeng.

Waktu itu yesung tertangkap basah ketika dia mengikuti hangeng dan ditangkap oleh sekelompok mafia yang sedang hangeng intai, yesung tertembak dan kehilangan banyak darah waktu itu. Nyawanya hampir tak terselamatkan namun keberuntungan masih berada dipihaknya karena akhirnya yesung bisa lolos dari maut yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

" Ge,!" Panggilnya lembut, hangeng hanya mengerling sebagai jawabannya " Maukah gege berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

" Jika suatu saat nanti aku sudah tak mampu bertahan, jika nanti aku sampai dipenghujung kekuatanku. Maukah gege mengatakan kalau gege mencintaiku saat itu?"

" Apa yang kau katakan yesung, jangan pernah berbicara yang tidak-tidak"

Yesung menggenggam erat jemari hangeng " Kumohon berjanjilah ge," Pintanya penuh harap.

" Aku takkan berjanji apapun padamu, jangan meminta sesuatu yang takkan pernah terjadi yesung!"

" Kenapa, bahkan ketika nyawaku hampir terlepas dari ragaku pun apa gege juga tak kan pernah mengatakan kalau gege mencintaiku." Yesung menghapus air mata yang perlahan mulai mengalir lagi dipipinya " Aku tak memintanya sekarang, tapi nanti"

Hengeng menutup kedua telinganya, menggeleng frustasi " Hentikan yesung, hentikan. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun yang kau katakan, tidak sama sekali!"

Yesung tersenyum miris " Baiklah ge, aku takkan memaksa gege. Gege segalanya bagiku!" Membingkai wajah tampan hangeng dengan tangan mungilnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah hangeng lalu mengecup ringan kening namja tampan itu " Ini yang terakhir ge,"

Tanpa sadar hangeng menangis, kenapa cinta harus sesakit ini. Hangeng ingin pergi jauh membawa yesung bersamanya tapi tidak bisa, ada yang sedang mengincar nyawanya saat ini. Keadaan sedang tidak aman untuknya bepergian jauh apa lagi sampai membawa yesung.

" Jangan, gege tidak boleh menangis. Air mata ini sama sekali tidak pantas mengalir disini,!" Yesung menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan sendirinya dipipi hangeng.

" Maafkan aku yesung, aku!"

Yesung membelalak ketika mendapati orang asing dari jendela yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan pistolnya kearah hangeng, didorongnya tubuh hangeng dengan sekuat tenaganya dan

Dorrr

Yesung tak sempat mengelak, tembakan itu tepat mengenai dadanya. Yesung tersungkur dengan kemeja putihnya yang berubah warna menjadi warna merah.

Tubuh hangeng bergetar ketika menangkap sosok yang ia cintai sedang berusaha beranjak seraya memegang dadanya yang terus mengucur darah segar, yesung berusaha menghampiri hangeng.

Inilah yang hangeng takutkan selama ini jika yesung terus bersamanya, nyawa yesung selalu bisa jadi taruhannya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Brukkkk

Yesung tersungkur ketika hendak beranjak.

Hangeng tak sanggup berbuat apapun, otaknya penuh, dadanya bagai dicabik-cabik. Matanya pun telah basah oleh air matanya " Yesung," Gumamnya lirih berusaha sekuat tenaganya menghampiri yesung.

" Ge-ge,"

" Jangan berkata apapun, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit!" Hangeng mengangkat tubuh yesung sekuat yang ia bisa.

" Ge-ge, Wo ai ni!"

" Jangan berkata apapun yesung, simpan tenagamu!" Bentak hangeng dengan langkah terhuyung.

Yesung tersenyum meringis mencoba menahan rasa sakit didadanya " Aku sudah tak mampu bertahan ge, gege benar-benar tak ingin mengatakan kalau gege mencintaiku!" Ucap yesung susah payah dengan nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal.

" Jangan bodoh, kau akan bertahan. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bertahan!"

Dugh,

Hangeng tersandung kakinya sendiri dan tersungkur bersamaan dengan yesung yang semakin lemah dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, darahnya hampir kering karena sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir.

" Yesung-ie,"

" Ge-ge!"

" Bertahanlah jebal," Hangeng menangis sejadi-jadinya, wajah yesung yang putih semakin karena telah kehabisan banyak darah " Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku

Yesung menggeleng lemah " Aku sudah tidak kuat ge,jebbal katakan sekarang. atau aku akan menghantuimu se umur hidup!" Yesung mencoba tertawa kecil disela-sela kesakitannya.

Hangeng meraih tubuh yesung dan memeluknya erat " Andwe,aku tidak mau. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, setelah aku membawamu kerumah sakit!"

" Jangan keras kepala ge,!" Yesung mencoba membalas pelukan hangeng sekuat yang ia bisa " katakan sekarang," Bisiknya yang hampir tak dapat ditangkap oleh telinga hangeng.

Hangeng menggeleng keras.

" Jebb-al ge!"

Hangeng menangs tersedu-sedu, kenapa harus seperti ini. Padahal sudah sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melindungi yesung. Kenapa takdir harus mempermainkanya seperti ini.

" Ge-ge,"

" Wo, Wo ai ni yesung-ie!"

" Xie-xie, xie-xie ge. Akkku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang!" Pelukan yesung mengendur lalu terlepas setelahnya.

Hangeng melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah yesung dan mata namja manis itu sudah tertutup begitu rapat " Yesung, yesung. hei bangun, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. kenapa malah tidur, yesung!" hangeng menepuk pelan pipi yesung " Yesung, ayolah bangun. Aku mencintaimu yesung, jangan tutup matamu! KIM YESUNG BANGUN, AKU TAK MENGIZINKANMU UNTUK PERGI DARIKU! A..."

End Of Prolog.

Still Prolog, Kalo ada yang review ya di lanjut haha 


	2. Chapter 2

Hansung Fanfiction (Hangeng x Yesung)

Title : Murder Love Chapter 1

Cast : Hangeng, Yesung and Other

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Perusak mata dan sebagainya.

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Enjoy Read ^^ .

.  
~Murder Love~

" Gege, bangu~~~n. Mau sampai kapan gege tidur terus. Ini sudah pagi!" Yesung menarik-narik kaki hangeng yang sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang tak ia ganti ketika pulang tadi malam.

Hangeng pulang jam tiga pagi, wajar saja kalau dia masih mengantuk dan sama sekali tak mengganti pakaiannya. Hanya melepas kemejanya dan bertelanjang dada lalu memutuskan untuk tidur karena matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk tetap terjaga.

Yesung mendengus karena usahanya untuk membangunkan hangeng sama sekali tak berhasil. Terlihat berfikit dengan dahi berkerut lalu seringai tipis mulai bersarang dibibir cantiknya " Gege~~~, kalau gege tidak bangun aku akan, Kya~~~~!" Yesung berteriak ketika tiba-tiba hangeng menarik tangannya hingga terpaksa yesung menjadi berbaring disisi hangeng.

" Berhentilah seperti ahjumma-ahjumma cerewet yesung, kau berisik tau!" Hangeng bergumam dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Lengan kekarnya melingkar ditubuh mungil yesung, memeluk namja manis itu erat " Tidurlah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun!"

" Ya! Enak saja, aku bukan ahjumma-ahjumma!" Tolak yesung berusaha melepaskan pelukan hangeng. Namun ia kalah telak, tubuh hangeng yang besar menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya disana.

" Makanya jangan cerewet babbo, !" Hangeng menepuk pelan kepala yesung lalu memeluknya lagi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Dahi yesung berkerut, namja ini memang suka seenaknya saja. Tidak mencintaiku tapi selalu memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya, menyebalkan.

" Ayo tidur, temani gege! Gege lelah sekali!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis " Hum" baiklah ge. Aku temani!" dilingkarkannya dileher hangeng " Wo ai ni!" Bisiknya lembut.

.  
.

' Hanya mimpi' Lagi-lagi bermimpi yang sama. Memimpikan yesungnya yang cantik. Hangeng begitu merindukan yesung hingga begitu sering memimpikan namja manis itu.

Beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, meraih handuk dan memutuskan untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang baru pulang jam tiga pagi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan beratnya, Membunuh orang.

Dia memutar keran shower dan membiarkan air itu mengalir menjalari tubuh kekarnya. Mengusap wajahnya dan ketika memejamkan matanya lagi-lagi dan selalu wajah yesung yang ada didalam benaknya.

" Jangan lama-lama dikamar mandi ge, nanti masuk angin!"

Hangeng mematikan shower " Ne ahjumma cere, eh(?)" Ketika hendak meraih handuknya hangeng tersadar, hanya halusinasinya saja. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan yesung dan ketika namja manis itu tak disisinya rasanya hampa sekali.

Dia tersenyum miris, menyelesaikan mandinya lalu sesegera mungkin keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan handuk lalu mulai memilih pakaian santai untuknya. Yah, dia harus segera kerumah sakit. Jika berlama-lama dia bisa mati karena merindukan yesungnya.

.

~ Murder Love~

Flashback on

Yesung kecil berceloteh riang ketika bercerita dengan hangeng. Namja yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya, namja tampan yang selalu mengunjunginya di panti asuhan tempat yesung tinggal semenjak ia dilahirkan.

Yesung ditemukan didepan pintu panti asuhan ketika masih bayi. Tanpa pakaian dan darah masih berceceran ditubuh mungilnya saat itu. Mungkin setelah melahirkannya ibunya langsung meletakkan bayi tak berdoa itu disana.

Namja manis itu mengerucut lucu karena saat dia bercerita hangeng hanya memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum tanpa mau membalas setiap celotehan cerianya.

" Gege," panggilnya.

" Hum?" Jawab hangeng tanpa memudarkan sedikitpun senyuman diwajah tampannya.

" Aniya, hanya ingin mengatakan kalau gege sangat tampan!" Ucap yesung malu-malu seraya menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi chuby nya.

Hangeng tergelak, namja manis ini begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Hangeng menyayangi yesung, bisa dibilang mencintai namja berusia 10 tahun ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kalau tidak salah ketika yesung berusia lima tahun waktu itu.

" Kenapa malah tertawa?"

Hangeng mencubit gemas pipi yesung " Karena kau begitu menggemaskan!" Ucapnya tanpa melepas cubitannya di pipi yesung saking gemasnya.

" Appo, ge~~~!" Yesung memukul pelan tangan hangeng yang tak juga mau lepas dari pipinya " Memangnya pipiku adonan ditarik-tarik seperti itu." Dengusnya sebal.

Tangan hangeng beralih dari pipi yesung, beralih mengusap-usap kepala yesung begitu lembut sampai-sampai yesung memejamkan matanya karena terlalu nyaman " Namjaku yang cantik," Pujinya.

Yang dipuji pun merona karena malu dipuji seperti itu, mengenggelamkan wajah manisnya didada bidang hangeng.

" Gege menyayangimu yesung-ie!"

" Aku juga menyayangi gege," Balas yesung berbisik lalu melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh besar hangeng meskipun agak sedikit sulit.

Hangeng membalas pelukan yesung, menumpukan dagunya dikepala namja manis itu kemudian mencium pucuk kepalanya sekilas.

Flashback off .

.  
~ Murder~

Kenangan indah mereka yang takkan pernah hangeng lupakan. Masa lalu yang begitu manis hingga sesuatu merubah segalanya.

Hangeng berubah menjadi dingin setelah kejadian setahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang hampir sama dengan situasi saat ini. Dimana yesung yang sedang meregang nyawa meskipun tak separah sekarang.

Dia berfikir jika yesung bersamanya maka namja manis itu bisa terbunuh kapan saja. Maut mengintainya tanpa melihat tempat. Setahun yang lalu merubah sikap hangeng pada yesung, berusaha agar yesung membencinya meskipun begitu sulit karena yesung memang sama sekali tak bisa dan takkan pernah membencinya.

Namun setelah kejadian kemarin hangeng sadar jika yang selama ini ia lakukan salah. Bahkan sangat salah. Dia tersiksa selama setahun, yesungpun tak kalah tersiksa darinya.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu hangeng berjanji ketika yesung sadar nanti dia akan mencintai namja manis itu sepenuh hatinya. Takkan membuatnya tersakiti lagi. Hangeng akan membahagiakannya.

Hangeng menghentikan motornya di perparkiran khusus motor di International Hospital tempat yesung dirawat. Melepas helm dan jaketnya lalu melangkah santai menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Ditangannya ada sebuah boneka bulu berwarna hijau, sangat manis dan khusus ia belikan untuk yesung.

Klek

Melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam kamar rawat yesung, menghampiri yesung yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya diranjang pesakitannya.

Alat pendeteksi jantung mengalun merdu sesuai denyut jantung yesung yang masih berdetak normal.

Saat itu yesung tertembak tepat didadanya hingga peluru merobek jantungnya. Yesung kehilangan banyak darah ketika hangeng membawanya kerumah sakit, harapan hidupnya sangat tipis bahkan dokter begitu pesimis jika namja manis itu akan bertahan lebih lama mengingat kondisinya yang begitu parah.

Namun hangeng tak mau perduli, yang terpenting adalah yesungnya tetap hidup meskipun harus ditopang alat medis untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Yesung namja yang kuat, tahun lalu dia bisa terlepas dari maut. Kini pasti dia juga bisa fikir hangeng.

Diraihnya jemari yesung yang tak berbalut jarum infuse " Setelah kau sadar nanti kita akan menikah yesung-ie. Cepatlah bangun!" Hangeng menyematkan cincin bermata biru saphire dijari manis yesung lalu mengecupnya lembut " Dan ini untuk menemanimu ketika aku tidak disini!" Hangeng meletakkan boneka bulu yang ia bawa disisi ranjang yesung.

Namja tampan itu mendongak untuk menyembunyikan air matanya ketika mengingat betapa ia menyakiti yesung selama ini. Menyakiti hatinya yang begitu halus dan rapuh dengan sikap dingin yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

' Jika suatu saat nanti aku sudah tak mampu bertahan, jika nanti aku sampai dipenghujung kekuatanku. Maukah gege mengatakan kalau gege mencintaiku saat itu?'

Kata-kata itu yang terakhir kali yesung ucapkan. Memohon, namun hangeng menolak permintaan itu sangat keras waktu itu. Ia tak ingin berjanji, dia tak sanggup berjanji seperti itu.

" Bodoh," Gumam hangeng terisak " Kau benar-benar bodoh yesung. Kenapa berkata seperti itu, kau memang sudah berniat meninggalkanku huh! Kau fikir aku mengizinkanmu pergi. Jangan harap!" Hangeng menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya " Tanpa perlu dikatakanpun, kau pasti sudah tau kalau aku mencintaimu. Kau memang hobi memaksa orang.!" Dikecupnya punggung tangan yesung lama dan lembut " Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku tertembak waktu itu dan kau bebas, yesung. Kau takkan menderita lagi, kau akan bisa hidup lebih tenang tanpa aku!" Hangeng semakin terisak bahkan sampai sesenggukan saking tak mampunya ia menahan perasaan sesak didadanya " Aku berjanji akan menemukan orang itu, dia akan membayar semua ini. Dia akan menyesali karena pernah hidup didunia ini. Aku berjanji."

.

~ Murder~

Flashback on

Sejak berusia lima belas tahun hangeng sudah tergabung dalam kelompok mafia. Dia berandalan kelas kakap, tak segan membunuh diusianya yang memang tergolong masih sangat muda itu.

Ketika itu dia sedang berjalan sendiri, tanpa teman-teman sesama mafia. Tapi di dalam jaketnya tersimpan sebuah pistol dan belati, persiapan yang baik untuk melindunginya dari serangan musuh-musuhnya yang sama-sama mafia.

" Haha, akhirnya kami menemukanmu!" Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghadangnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, namja-namja ini yang kemarin ia dan teman-temanya hajar habis-habisan. Mau apa lagi mereka, mau cari masalah.

Mencoba untuk menghiraukan namja-namja yang sebenarnya bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu hangeng melangkah lagi. Tapi belum beberapa langkah salah satu namja bertubuh besar itu menariknya " Kau fikir kau bisa melawan kami tanpa teman-temanmu huh!" Ucapnya geram.

Hangeng tersenyum meremehkan " Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan banci-banci seperti kalian!" Cibirnya.

" Brengs akh," Hangeng meraih tangan salah seorang namja yang hendak memukulnya kemudian memelintir pergelangan tangan namja bertubuh besar itu, mendorong sekuat tenaga hingga namja bertubuh besar itu terjerembab diantara teman-temannya.

Hangeng mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan " Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main hari ini. Sebaiknya kalian pergi!" Ucapnya terdengar begitu datar dan meremehkan.

Namja-namja bertubuh besar itu mengepal tangan mereka karena geram. Mana mungkin mereka yang lebih banyak bisa kalah dengan bocah ini. Bahkan tubuhnya tak lebih besar dari mereka.

" Kau~~!" Geram salah satu namja, melangkah cepat hendak menyerang hangeng dan~

Bugh,

Namja itu kalah cepat! Hangeng yang menguasai ilmu bela diri jauh lebih cepat darinya. Tanpa tehnik yang berarti hangeng bisa membanting namja yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Menginjakkan kakinya diatas dada namja itu, menekannya kuat dengan kejam hingga namja bertubuh besar itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Sedang teman-teman namja itu tak berani maju seorangpun ketika melihat teman mereka dianiaya. Bocah ini tak bisa dianggap remeh, dia benar-benar kuat.

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak tadi kalau aku sedang tak ingin bermain, brengsek!" Hangeng menginjak dada namja itu semakin keras hingga namja itu semakin memekik kesakitan karenanya.

crasshhh

" Akh, shit!" Hangeng mengumpat ketika ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang dan dia hampir saja tertusuk kalau saja tak sempat menghindar. Tapi lengannya sedikit tersayat oleh belati karena hangeng salah menafsirkan pergerakannya " Dasar pengecut," Bentaknya seraya melihat kearah lengannya yang sobel dan berdarah.

Namja yang baru saja menyerangnya tersenyum menyeringai " Kau fikir aku perduli!" Ucapnya mencibir.

Bugh

Hangeng tersungkur ketika lagi-lagi dia diserang dari belakang. Kepalanya dipukul dengan balok.

" Haha, bisa apa kau sekarang ha!"

" Brengsek, kalian semua pengecut!" Hangeng berusaha berdiri. Dia tak mungkin melawan mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hangeng berusaha bangkit dan berfikir untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum mereka membunuhnya.

Tawa namja-namja bertubuh besar itu pecah melihat ketidak berdayaan hangeng, tertawa meremehkan.

Hangeng meraba jaketnya, mencari senjata yang ia biasa ia simpan didalam jaket. Dia mengernyit, kenapa tidak ada. Akh shit, dia lupa kalau tadi dia asal mengambil jaket dan jadilah dia kini harus mencari cara untuk benar-benar kabur dari namja-namja itu.

Wajahnya sengaja ditundukkan untuk mengulur waktu, agar namja -namja itu memberi jeda untuk tak langsung menyerangnya, berpura-pura tak berdaya.

Hana dul set.

Sreetttt

Hangeng mendorong namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya hingga namja itu tersungkur. Berlari sekecang yang ia bisa, saat ini dia mengaku kalah karena mereka semua berbuat curang padanya. Tapi lain kali hangeng takkan melepaskan mereka.

" Kejar dia sampai dapat," Teriak salah satu namja yang juga berlari mengejar hangeng bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Hangeng masih mendengar teriakan itu dari arah belakang dan tak berniat untuk menoleh. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, dia tak boleh sampai tertangkap oleh mereka.

Bugh,

" Kya~~~~ Permenku!" Hangeng tak sengaja menabrak seorang bocah yang sedang asik dengan lolipop besarnya. Namja cilik yang terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Dengan pipi chubby, bibir semerah darah dan mata yang sipit bagaikan bulan sabit.

Hangeng sedang mangatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena terlalu lama berlari dan untungnya dia sudah jauh dari namja-namja yang mengejarnya tadi.

" Hei hyung, kau sudah membuat permenku jatuh dan kotor!" Namja cilik itu mengangsurkan lolipopnya yang berpasir tepat didepan wajah hangeng hingga namja tampan itu beringsut sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

Hangeng mengernyit tak suka, namja cilik ini benar-benar mengganggu fikirnya.

Si namja cilik mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu " Kau harus mengganti permenku!" Celotehnya dengan nada khas bocah.

Hangeng berusaha tak memperdulikan namja cilik itu, melangkah sesuka hatinya meninggalkan namja cilik itu sendiri tanpa berniat mengganti lolipop yang telah ia jatuhkan sama sekali.

Derap langkah orang berlari menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi. Shit, pasti mereka, Fikir hangeng.

Hangeng memutar tubuhnya, kembali berhadapan dengan namja cilik yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu itu. Dibuangnya jaketnya kebelakang tubuh namja cilik itu, lalu memeluk namja cilik itu ketika derap langkah namja-namja yang tadi mengejarnya terdengar semakin dekat.

Sedang yang dipeluk hanya mengerjab bingung.

" Jangan bergerak, Biarkan seperti ini. Aku akan mengganti lolipopmu nanti!" Bisik hangeng.

Namja cilik itu mengangguk polos, melingkarkan tangannya dileher hangeng dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dicuruk leher namja tampan itu tanpa hangeng duga.

" Akh, kemana dia! Cari sampai dapat!"

Suara itu benar-benar dekat, semoga saja mereka tak terlalu memperhatikan hangeng yang sedang memeluk seraya mengusap-usap kepala yesung seperti orang yang tengah membujuk bocah yang sedang menangis.

Derap langkah semakin terdengar jauh dan hangeng bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada namja cilik yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini. Melepas pelukannya perlahan.

Namja cilik itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh lengan hangeng yang tersayat dan sedikit ada darah yang mulai mengering disana " Hum, hyung nakal. Pasti hyung habis berkelahi!" Ucapnya polos.

Hangeng mengernyit dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah 'dasar bocah' Bathinnya.

Namja cilik itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dengan susah payah. Sebuah plester bermotif kartun yang sangat lucu ia tempelkan diluka hangeng " Sudah!" Pekiknya seraya bertepuk tangan girang " Sekarang belikan aku lolipop yang baru, aku mau beli lima karena aku sudah mengobati lukamu, hyung!"

" Mwo, kau mau memerasku ya!" Hangeng tergelak akibat ucapan polos namja cilik yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Namja imut itu menggembungkan pipinya, menyentuh dan membingkai wajah hangeng dengan kedua tangan mungilnya " Itu namanya imbalan, hyung babbo!"

Tuk

Namja cilik itu menghantukkan keningnya dengan kening hangeng.

" Apa kau tidak takut padaku, aku kan orang asing. Bagaimana kalau aku menculikmu huh?"

Namja cilik itu terlihat berfikir lalu tersenyum manis " Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang tinggal dipanti. Ayo culik aku hyung!"

Mata hangeng membulat lucu, namja cilik ini benar-benar polos dan tak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali. Diacaknya rambut namja cilik itu gemas " Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Kim Yesung imnida!" Jawab namja cilik itu ceria.

" Kau benar-benar tinggal dipanti asuhan?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap " Ne, panti asuhan diujung jalan sana!" Tunjuknya dan hangeng mengikuti arah telunjuk yesung.

" Setelah membelikanmu lolipop akan kuantar kau kembali ke panti!"

" Oke hyung,"

" Panggil gege saja, lebih enak didengar!" Sela hangeng.

Yesung mengerjab bingung seraya mengetuk dagunya sok berfikir " Kenapa gege, kan harusnya hyung!"

" Karena aku orang china, jadi akan lebih enak kalau kau memanggilku gege, Oke!"

" Hum, baiklah gege!"

" Kajja, kita beli permen sekarang!" Digenggamnya jemari mungil namja cilik yang berusia sekitar lima tahun itu lembut dan mengajaknya untuk membeli permen yang memang dijuan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Aw, aw!"

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar aduhan dari bibir yesung. Matanya mengarah ke kaki namja mungil itu yang sama sekali tidak beralas " Kau tidak memakai alas kaki?" Tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng sebagai jawabannya " Tadi sandalku putus, jadi ya aku buang saja." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa imut.

" Hum, baiklah nanti gege belikan sandal baru untukmu. Sekarang kau naik kepunggung gege!" Hangeng menjongkokkan dirinya didepan yesung.

Tanpa berfikir panjang yesung menempelkan tubuh mungilnya diatas punggung hangeng dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher hangeng agar tak terjatuh ketika namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

Yesung bersenandung ceria diatas punggung hangeng, bernyanyi lagu dengan nada dan lirik sesuka hatinya. Terdengar absurd dan lucu ditelinga hangeng hingga tak henti-hentinya namja tampan itu mengulas senyum seiring langkah jenjangnya membawa tubuh mungil yesung bersamanya.

" Gege tampan, aku bertemu gege tampan. Hidungnya seperti pinokio!" senandung yesung

" Huh, Kenapa pinokio?" Tanya hangeng tanpa seraya menurunkan tubuh mungil yesung karena mereka sudah sampai ditempat penjual lolipop.

" Karena hidung gege sangat panjang!" Jawabnya ceria.

Hangeng tertawa kecil " Sesukamu saja," Gumamnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum lebar " Gege tampan, setelah ini kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Hangeng terlihat berfikir lalu membalas senyuman yesung " Aku akan sering menemuimu dipanti, kalau perlu setiap hari!" Hangeng mencubit lembut ujung hidung yesung.

" Jinjja? Kya~~ asi...k! Gege akan datang ke panti setiap hari asi...k!"

Flashback Off.

.

~ Murder Love~

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika memandang figura foto yang sudah terlihat usang. Fotonya bersama seorang namja cilik yang sedang tersenyum lebar digendongannya.

Namja cilik yang mengisi relung hatinya sampai saat ini. Namja cilik yang sekarang telah menjadi penjaga hatinya, yang ia cintai.

Yesung sudah berusia dua puluh tahun sekarang, meskipun begitu hangeng selalu merasa namja manis itu masih sama ketika ia berumur lima tahun. Ketika hangeng pertama kali bertemu dengannya, pertemuan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga hingga berjalan sampai sejauh ini.

" Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu dan berharap kita tak pernah bertemu, yesung. Takdir mempermainkan kita, kau dan aku terjebak dalam percintaan yang begitu rumit. Namun begitu aku tak pernah menyesal karena mencintaimu. Yang kusesali adalah kenapa kau sampai mengenalku dan mencintaiku, mencintai penjahat sepertiku."

TBC

Jiah, apa-apan ini kkkkkk

Kya~~~ mentang-mentang kopelnya absurd yang review sepi amat yak kkkk. Tapi gpp deh yang penting ada yang mau review...

Gomawo Reviewnya Chingudeul #kisseu 


	3. Chapter 3

Hansung Fanfiction (Hangeng x Yesung)

Title : Murder Love

Cast : Hangeng, Yesung and Other

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Perusak mata dan sebagainya.

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Chapter 2

Enjoy Read ^^

Angin meniup lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di musim gugur. Musim yang sangat yesung suka. Ditempat sepi ini hangeng duduk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah karena memikirkan sang pujaan hati yang sedang terbaring koma dirumah sakit.

Yah, tempat ini sangat tenang dan sejuk. Menyesal dulu dia tak pernah mau jika yesung menginginkan mereka pergi bersama kesini. Dia akan menolak ketika yesung meminta ditemani ketempat ini dan yesung yang merasa kesal akhirnya selalu memutuskan ketempat ini sendirian, tanpa hangeng.

Tanpa yesung ketahui, hangeng selalu mengikutinya ketempat ini. Diam-diam mengintip dari balik pohon besar, melihat apa yang yesung kerjakan ditempat yang bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja ini.

Memperhatikan namja manis itu dari jarak kejauhan karena hangeng memang selalu mencemaskannya. Hangeng selalu mengawasinya dari kejauhan meskipun sikap dingin dan datar selalu ia tunjukkan pada yesung untuk menutupi segala kebohongannya.

Namja tampan itu membuang nafasnya perlahan.

Flashback on

2tahun yang lalu

" Kenapa kau menangis yesung," Hangeng menangkup wajah yesung tengah menangis disudut kamarnya dipanti seraya menekuk kedua lutunya. Wajahnya lembab dan memerah Karena terlalu lama menangis. Matanya juga membengkak.

Tangan hangeng mengepal erat. Siapa yang sudah berani membuat yesungnya menangis seperti ini. Sungguh iya takkan memaafkan siapapun yang menjadi penyebab air mata namja manis ini mengalir.

Yesung mendongak, menantang onix yang selalu ia pandang dengan tatapan terlembut yang ia miliki, Menatap tajam hangeng.

" Penjahat!" Ucapnya datar,

Hangeng terhenyak, beringsut beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. 'Penjahat' kenapa yesung berkata seperti itu.

" Ye-yesung!"

" Kau penjahat, aku membencimu!"

" Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, gege salah apa, yesung?" Hangeng menghampiri yesung, menggenggam jemari namja manis yang tengah gemetaran itu erat.

Yesung menepis keras tangan hangeng, mendorong dada namja tampan itu agar menjauh darinya " Gege jahat, hiks!"

" Yesung,!"

" Gege yang telah membunuh heechul appa kan? Iya kan! Aku mendengar percakapan gege di telpon tadi" Yesung berteriak frustasi seraya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri " Heechul appa, dia orang yang baik dan kau membunuhnya. Kau jahat ge, aku membencimu. hiks hiks!"

Nama itu, Kim Heechul. Orang yang baru saja dia bunuh tadi malam. Seorang hakim yang baik dan tak pernah menerima suap. Hangeng membunuhnya karena perintah seseorang yang tak menyukai heechul. Memberi bayaran mahal padanya untuk membunuh hakim yang terkenal baik hati itu.

" Da-dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

Yesung masih terus terisak, sesak sekali rasanya. Hangeng yang ia cintai, membunuh seseorang yang yesung sayangi. Yesung menganggap heechul seperti appanya karena namja itu sering datang dan mengunjunginya dipanti asuhan. Namja yang masih melajang diusianya yang hampir mencapai kepala empat.

" Dia, dia sering kesini mengunjungiku. Dia namja yang berharga dalam hidupku selain dirimu ge. Tapi kenapa kau malah membunuhnya hiks, hiks." Yesung berteriak parau.

Hangeng lemas, bahkan ia hampir tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Dia yang menyebabkan yesung seperti ini. Sungguh hangeng takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

" Heechul appa sama sepertiku, sebatang kara. Dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Dulunya dia penghuni panti ini makanya dia sering berkunjung kesini. Berkali-kali aku ingin mengenalkannya pada gege tapi selalu waktunya tidak pernah tepat. Dan sekarang.." Yesung menggantung kalimatnya. Memandang hangeng dengan tatapan seolah-olah hendak membunuh namja tampan itu " Kau membunuhnya, kau bukan manusia ge. Kau iblis."

Bagai dihantam rasanya dada hangeng. Sesak dan sakit, yesung mengatakan hal sekeji itu padanya.

Tangan hangeng terulur mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaket kulitnya. Sebuah pistol.

Mata yesung membelalak melihat benda asing itu, beringsut semakin kesudut ketika hangeng menghampirinya dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

" Maafkan gege yesung-ie," Ucapnya dengan nada sangat rendah. Diraihnya tangan yesung, meletakkan pistol itu ditangan yesung dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke dadanya sendiri " Maafkan gege yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan gege!"

Tubuh yesung gemetar, seumur hidup dia tak pernah memegang benda laknat itu dan kini, Benda berat itu sedang berada digenggamannya.

" Tepat disini, dijantung gege. Kau bisa membunuh gege dengan pistol ini.!"

Deg deg

Darah yesung berdesir, jantungnya berpacu semakin kencang. Air mukanya penuh keterkejutan yang mendalam.

" Ge~gege," Ucap yesung terbata.

" Maafkan gege," Hangeng membantu yesung, mengeratkan genggamannya ditanganya yesung yang tengah memegang pistol. Membantu tangan yesung yang gemetar untuk menarik pelatuk pistol perlahan.

Nafas yesung semakin memburu, bahkan suara nafasnya memenuhi ruang sempit yang hanya ada dirinya dan hangeng saat ini.

" ANDWE!" Yesung berteriak, menarik paksa dan melepas genggaman hangeng lalu melemparkan pistol itu kesembarang arah.

Greeeppp

Langsung dia menerjang hangeng dengan pelukannya hingga hangeng mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya sekarang " Andwe, aku tak mau kehilangan lagi. Cukup heechul appa, aku tidak mau gege juga pergi dari hidupku. Tidak!" Tangisnya semakin pecah, suaranya hampir habis karena terlalu banyak menangis dan berteriak.

Hangeng membalas pelukan yesung, menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher namja manis itu " Maafkan gege!" Bisiknya parau.

" Gege memang jahat, gege penjahat. Tapi, tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan gege! hiks"

Hangeng semakin mengeratkan pelukannya " Maafkan gege, gege pantas mati."

Flashback Off.

" Maafkan gege yesung-ie. Maafkan gege yang tak henti-hentinya melukaimu. Gege memang jahat, gege iblis. Maafkan gege."

.

~ Murder Love~

Disebuah apartemen seorang namja sedang menyendiri dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Disebelahnya berserakan berbotol-botol kosong bekas minuman keras. Sepertinya namja itu merupakan peminum kelas berat.

" Kenapa aku malah menembaknya hik" Racau namja itu seraya menimang-nimang pistol ditangannya. Dia sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh pengaruh alkohol " Yesung, maafkan appa hik. Appa tak bermaksud menyakitimu hik hik! Harusnya iblis itu yang tertembak hik. Bukan kau!" Namja itu meneguk isi botol yang masih tersisa " Kenapa kau memilih hidup bersama penjahat sepertinya huh! Akh appa lupa, kau pasti menganggap appa sudah meninggalkan hik hik. ."

Namja itu mulai menangis, dia mengingat betul ketika bidikannya tepat mengenai dada yesung. Dan sempat menangkap mata namja manis itu, dia sempat melihat yesung memandangnya sekilas sampai akhirnya yesung langsung ambruk.

" Dia pasti mati!" Isaknya " Tembakan itu tepat dijantungnya. Dia sama sekali tak berdosa. Anak itu, kenapa nasibnya selalu buruk." Menangis seraya menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya " Yesung, kenapa harus yesung."

.  
~Murder Love~

"Pagi chagi, hum mian gege terlambat. Macet sekali tadi!" Hangeng berbisik di telinga yesung, menyapa namja manis yang terbaring tak berdaya dalam komanya " Apa yang kau mimpikan tadi malam huh, memimpikan gege kah?" Dia tertawa kecil seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tangannya terulur membelai surai yesung yang sedikit menjuntai menutupi wajah manisnya.

Wajahnya yang manis namun terlihat pucat dan tirus. Selama koma yesung banyak kehilangan berat badannya hingga tubuhnya menyusut jauh saat dia sebelum koma. Jemarinya yang mungil menjadi semakin mungil dan terkadang hangeng ragu-ragu hendak menggenggamnya takut menyakiti yesung.

" Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus huh, kau tak merindukan gege? Sepi sekali karena tak mendengar omelanmu setiap pagi yang seperti ahjumma-ahjumma cerewet." Hangeng terkekeh lagi " Gege lebih menyukaimu yang cerewet ketimbang diam seperti ini. Cepatlah bangun!" Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung, mengecup lembut kening namja manis itu.

Klek

" Pagi,"

Hangeng menoleh ketika ada suara seorang namja menyapanya. Namja berpakaian putih bersih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya.

" Pagi dokter," Balas hangeng ramah

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut " Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan yesung-sshi"

" Oh, silahkan dokter!" Hangeng beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sedikit menjaga jarak ketika dokter meminta izin darinya untuk memeriksa perkembangan yesung.

Hangeng tak melewatkan sedikitpun gerak-gerik dokter tampan yang ber name tag Kim Kibum itu. Sesekali dia menangkap raut kekhawatiran dari wajah sang dokter hingga hatinya pun dilingkupi kekhawatiran yang mendalam tentang keadaan yesung.

Dokter itu mendesah berat ketika menyelesaikan pekerjaannya " Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti!" Gumamnya kecewa " Tekanan darahnya semakin lama semakin menurun, dan Apalagi luka robek dijantungnya terdapat di titik rawan. Kami tidak mampu menjamin dia bisa bertahan lebih lama hankyung-sshi!"

" Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuknya dokter, aku yakin yesung itu sangat kuat! Dia takkan menyerah begitu saja!"

Dokter Kibum mencengkram bahu hangeng seraya tersenyum lembut pada namja tampan itu " Semoga saja, saya akan terus berusaha semampu saya untuk kesembuhan yesung-sshi"

" Gamsahamnida,!"

Setelah kepergian dokter kibum hangeng menghampiri lagi ranjang yesung. Memandang miris namjanya yang masih asik dengan tidur panjangnya, dadanya semakin sesak. Apalagi ucapan dokter kibum sedikit meluruhkan semangatnya akan kelangsungan hidup yesung yang berharapan sangat tipis. " Jangan tinggalkan gege yesung-ie," Bisiknya terisak "Kuatlah demi gege, kita akan memulai hidup baru setelah ini. Gege akan meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Pekerjaan gege, kehidupan lama gege. Kita akan mencari tempat tinggal didesa terpencil, hidup bahagia sampai tua."

Tes

Dari sudut mata yesung mengalir bulir bening tanpa hangeng sadari. Mungkin yesung bisa mendengar apa yang hangeng katakan. Indranya masih bekerja dengan baik dan dia masih bisa menangis.

" Jika kau ingin pergi gege akan ikut denganmu, gege tak mau sendiri. Gege membutuhkanmu yesung, kuatlah demi gege."

.

~ Murder Love~

Beberapa hari ini hangeng merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi dia yakin kalau dia memang diikuti.

Bayangan seseorang seperti penguntit yang menghantui langkahnya. Hangeng selalu waspada dan berbekal senjata api dibalik jaketnya.

Mungkin saja orang yang waktu itu hendak membunuhnya masih mengejarnya sampai sekarang dan memang itu lah yang hangeng tunggu. Orang yang telah menyebabkan yesungnya terbaring koma menyerahkan dirinya pada hangeng dan saat itu hangeng akan langsung menghabisinya tanpa ampun.

Klek

Hangeng masuk kedalam apartemen barunya. Masuk setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Melemparkan jaket kulit dan kemejanya asal. Membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada melangkah menuju dapur. Berniat membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendesah berat ketika menuangkan beberapa sendok kopi dan gula kedalam gelas seraya menunggu sampai air yang ia masak mendidih dan siap untuk ia tuang kedalam gelasnya.

'Aish, gege! Kau mau terkena diabetes ya memasukkan gula sebanyak ini.'

Seketika dia terkekeh ketika mengingat yesung yang selalu marah ketika dia memasukkan gula dalam jumlah yang berlebihan. Hangeng suka manis makanya itu dia menyukai yesung. Karena menurutnya yesung itu sangat manis.

Perlahan ia mengembalikan beberapa bagian gula yang ada didalam gelasnya. Memang terlalu banyak untuk segelas kopi.

Bunyi denging air mendidih mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur mematikan kompor, lalu mulai menuangkan air yang telah mendidih kedalam gelasnya. Mengaduknya perlahan agar semuanya tercampur merata.

" Huh, tak seenak buatan yesung!" Desahnya kecewa.

Hangeng merebahkan dirinya disofa setelah meletakkan kopinya diatas meja. Dahinya mengernyit ketika menangkap ponsel yesung yang tergeletak diatas meja. Hansfree nya belum dicabut.

Diarihnya ponsel itu, sudah hampir seminggu semenjak yesung koma. Pasti baterainya habis fikirnya.

Hangeng menekan salah satu tombol ponsel dan yang, baterainya memang hampir low. Meskipun belum sampai benar-benar off.

Kepalanya menggeleng ketika memandang layar ponsel yang masih terbuka applikasi mp3. " Dia bahkan tak menutup applikasinya" Bathin hangeng. " Memories" Hangeng membaca judul lagu yang tempampang dilayar ponsel milik yesung.

' Gege, coba gege dengarkan lagu ini. Lagunya benar-benar bagus.'

' Aku tidak suka musik'

' Coba dulu gege dengarkan. Judulnya memories, ini benar-benar lagu bagus ge!'

Penasaran akan lagu yang terakhir kali yesung dengar hangeng melekatkan sebelah hansfree ditelinganya. Mendengar sebuah lagu yang dari nada awalnya terdengar begitu melow dan sendu.

' Lagu ini mewakili isi hatiku, coba gege dengarkan sebentar saja'

Hangeng membatalkan niatnya, memilih untuk lebih mendengarkan lagu yang mulai menarik minatnya itu dan kembali duduk disofa tanpa melepas hansfree ditelinganya.

saranghae tjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan (bukankah kita saling mencintai, begitu banyak waktu yang kita habiskan bersama-sama)

hamkke apahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo ( bukan kah kita berbagi rasa sakit satu sama lain )

neon eodi itneun geoni naui moksori deullijil anhni ( dimana kau sekarang ? apa kau tidak bisa mendengar suara ku )

apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok ( hati ku sakit ketika mencari mu memanggil mu seperti gila )

Hangeng menarik nafasnya perlahan, lirik lagu ini benar-benar menyentuh.

gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi ( dalam hati ku air mata bercampur dengan kenangan mu )

han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda ( setetes dan tetes lain jatuh di hatiku)

ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara (meskipun saya menangis dan menangis,  
kenangan ini tidak akan terhapus)

oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda ( bahkan hari ini aku membasahi hatiku yang kosong )

johahaetjanha jageun nae misoye useojwotjanha ( bukan kah kita saling menyukai, aku ingin tersenyum kecil )

hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure apahaetjanha ( kita menangis bersama sama, kau jg merasa sakit atas air mata ku)

jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil anhni ( dimana kau sekarang? kamu tidak bisa melihat tubuh ku yg lelah )

apeun nae shimjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok ( hati ku sakit ketika mencari mu,  
memanggil mu seperti gila )

Mata hangeng mulai berair, kenapa lirik ini lagu ini seperti ungkapan hati yesung karena hangeng merubah sikapnya selama setahun terakhir ini. Kenapa begitu mirip, apa yesung memang sengaja memilih lagu ini sebagai pengobat hatinya. Bukankah malah menjadi semakin sakit.

gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi ( dalam hatiku air mata bercampur dengan kenangan mu )

han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda ( setetes dan tetes lain jatuh di hati ku )

ureodo ureodo jiweojiji anhneun gieogeul ttara ( Meskipun saya menangis dan menangis, kenangan ini tidak akan terhapus )

oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda ( bahkan hari ini aku membasahi hati ku yang kosong )

naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo ( bisakah kau kembali pada ku, menyebut nama mu setiap hari )

jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha (di dalam waktu mencoba menunggu,  
orang yang mencari untuk menemukan mu adalah aku)  
sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi ( Cinta air mata bercampur dengan kenangan mu )

han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda ( setetes dan tetes lain jatuh di hati ku )

ureodo ureodo jiweojiji annneun gieogeul ttara ( meskipun saya menangis dan menangis,  
Kenangan ini tidak akan terhapus )

oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda ( bahkan hari ini aku membasahi hati ku yang kosong ).

" Yesung," Hangeng menangis tersedu-sedu setelah lirik dan musik penutup lagu itu.

Kenapa harus lagu itu, kenapa tak memilih lagu yang lebih ceria.

Yesung merasa sendiri selama ini, yesung begitu merindukan hangeng selama setahun ini meskipun mereka tinggal bersama.

.

.  
~ Murder Love~

' Aku hanya yatim piatu yang tinggal dipanti asuhan. Mengenal seorang namja tampan seperti Han gege merupakan anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan dan takkan pernah kusia-siakan anugrah itu.

Mencintai gege adalah sesuatu yang indah. Aku tau gege juga mencintaiku begitu besar dan, sampai nafasku tak lagi berhembus cintaku padanya takkan berubah. Tetap sama.'

Hangeng membuang nafas beratnya setelah membaca sebuah note kecil yang ia temukan dikamar yesung.

Hanya secarik kertas usang dan tidak berharga. Sepertinya yesung menulis itu tidak sengaja, atau hanya sekedar pengusir rasa bosan yang melanda dirinya saat itu.

Ini sudah hampir Lima bulan dan yesung masih tetap dengan kondisinya yang semakin lama malah semakin memburuk.

Bahkan tak jarang namja manis itu anval dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Membayangkan itu rasanya hangeng ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan yesung. Akan lebih baik jika ia yang berada disana bukan yesung.

' Gege pinokio, kalau kau berbohong maka hidungmu akan semakin panjang'

' Dasar Bocah, gege tidak pernah berbohong. Tadi gege dikejar anjing dan terjatuh makanya berdarah seperti ini'

' Pembohong, '

Ah, yesung yang menggemaskan ketika usianya masih menginjak lima tahun. Hangeng tersenyum simpul ketika terngiang ditelinganya rengekan manja yesung ketika di usia itu, panggilan yesung yang sangat lucu untuknya 'Gege pinokio' .

' Kenapa dia tumbuh begitu cepat' Bathin hangeng ' Dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang manis dan cantik, yang membuat hangeng awalnya hanya menyayanginya dan kelamaan segalanya berubah menjadi Cinta.

Yah Cinta. Perbedaan usia sama sekali tak menjadi masalah diantara mereka. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Tak jarang yesung menjadi bahan bulian teman-temannya di panti karena menurut mereka yesung tengah berpacaran dengan ahjjusi-ahjussi yang sebenarnya sangat tampan.

' Aku benci mereka karena mereka bilang aku berpacaran dengan ahjussi-ahjussi'

' Pacar? Nuguya?'

' Tukang ramen diujung jalan sana'

' Oh, haha. Bahkan dia lebih cocok menjadi harabeojimu babbo'

' Ish, gege sama sekali tidak peka ya!'

" Aku bukannya tidak peka yesung, aku hanya tak mau kau terlalu dalam mencintaiku, dan sekarang aku menyesali itu."

Salahkan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka hingga segalanya menjadi sulit seperti ini.

.

~ Murder Love~

Di perparkiran rumah sakit, seorang namja berpakaian mekanik tengah mengotak-atik motor hangeng yang tengah terparkir.

" Kali ini kau akan tamat,!"

Klek

Dipotongnya sebuah kabel yang entah apa fungsinya dimotor itu. Tersenyum puas dan bisa dikatakan itu bukan senyuman tapi sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

" Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan yesung setelah ini karena aku yang akan merawat darah dagingku. Terimakasih karena kau telah menjaganya selama ini!" Seraya menyeka keringat didahinya namja itu bergerak hati-hati dan waspada karena tidak ada yang boleh sampai mengenali dan mengetahui apa yang ia kerjakan.

.

~ Murder Love~

Flashback On

" Dimana kau membuang anakku sulli-ah. Ibu macam apa kau yang tega membuang anakmu sendiri!"

Sulli yang tengah menyesap winenya memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu tertawa renyah " Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan anak itu" Ucapnya sinis.

" Damn, kau benar-benar ibu yang tak berperasaan. Katakan dimana anakku!" Heechul mengumpat seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Suami tak berguna, aku berfikir setelah menikah dengamu aku akan hidup senang. Bergelimang harta. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Kau terlalu naif Kim heechul!" Sulli membanting gelasnya dimeja.

" Kau terlalu tamak, segala yang kuberikan selama ini tak pernah kau syukuri dan berselingkuh bahkan ketika kau tengah mengandung anakku.!"

Sulli tertawa serak " Itu karena yang kau berikan memang tidak pernah cukup. Dan sekarang aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan suami baruku, jadi!" Telunjuknya mengarah didepan wajah heechul " Jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi"

" Aku takkan mengganggumu, tapi katakan dulu dimana anakku dan kupastikan kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi!"

Sulli terlihat berfikir sebentar " Aku meletakkannya di panti asuhan setelah melahirkannya dan aku rasa anak itu tak mungkin bertahan karena saat itu cuaca begitu dingin,"

" Kau," Heechul menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih " Suatu saat kau akan menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya heechul keluar dari apartemen sulli dengan membanting pintu sekuat tenaganya.

" Namja brengsek, ! HAH"

Prankkk

Sulli membuang gelasnya hingga pecah dan berserakan dilantai.

Flashback off.

Heechul Pov

Hah, Akhirnya dendamku terbalaskan. Iblis itu akan mati dan (?) Yesung, anakku masih hidup. Aku mendengar pembicaraan namja itu di telpon kemarin dan mengikutinya.

Kulihat sendiri anakku yang sedang terbaring Koma. Kasihan dia, dan setelah ini semuanya akan kutebus. Aku akan menjaganya, akan menyayangi anakku.

Maafkan appa chagi, maafkan appa karena selama ini appa tak mengakui siapa appa sebenarnya. Appa takut kau tak menerima appa karena merasa kecewa. Bukan appa yang membuangmu, tapi eomma mu.

Akh, bahkan dia tak pantas disebut eomma. Yeoja itu penyebab penderitaan kita dan dia sudah mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas segala perbuatannya. Sekarang tinggal appa yang menebus segala penderitaanmu selama ini.

Heechul Pov End.

.

~ Murder Love~

Dokter Kibum mendesah kecewa ketika selesai memeriksa kondisi yesung yang tak menunjukkan suatu perkembangan yang berarti. Tatapannya sendu memandang wajah manis yang tengah melawan maut diranjang pesakitannya tersebut.

" Kim Yesung," Gumamnya lirih.

Entahlah, karena terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan namja ini kibum merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalari perasaanya. Perasaan apa, kenapa terasa berbeda apa lagi ketika kibum menggenggam jemari mungil yesung. Rasanya hangat sekali.

Apa dia jatuh Cinta?

Bahkan mereka tidak pernah saling berbicara. Cinta macam apa ini?

Hei Kim Kibum, kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Namja ini sudah ada yang memiliki dan kemungkinan kau hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mencintainya.

Sekali lagi kibum mendesah ' Aku menginginkannya, Kim yesung. Tapi Namja yang selalu bersamanya itu. Perbedaan usia mereka sepertinya sangat jauh! Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga namja itu kekasihnya karena dia setiap hari kesini. Membawakan bunga dan selalu membisikkan kata-kata romatis untuk namja ini. Kalau begitu kesempatan untukku sudah tertutup rapat ya?' Kibum tersenyum miris.

" Ehem," Suara deheman membuyarkan lamunan dokter kibum.

Namja tampan itu memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika hangeng menghampiri dan memergokinya tengah memperhatikan yesung.

" Hangeng-sshi!" Sapa dokter kibum ramah.

Hangeng tersenyum simpul " Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?!" Tanya hengeng seraya meletakkan bunga mawar yang ia bawa kedalam pot menggantikan bunga yang sudah layu.

Dokter kibum membuang nafasnya perlahan " Masih sama!" Ucapnya berat " Masih belum ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau kondisinya akan membaik. Jika dipaksakan terus dengan obat-obatan maka organ tubuhnya perlahan-lahan akan rusak dan,"

" Lakukanlah yang terbaik dokter, lakukan apa yang bisa anda lakukan. Saya menggantungkan hidup yesung pada anda!" Hangeng memotong ucapan kibum.

" Hangeng-sshi!" Gumam kibum lirih.

" Dia segalanya bagiku, kalaupun untuk menyelamatkannya aku harus mengorbankan apa yang ada didalam diriku jangan pernah ragu untuk memintanya padaku dokter. Apapun untuknya!"

Dokter kibum membulatkan matanya atas ucapan namja tampan berparas cina itu.

" Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri. Kumohon berusahalah lebih keras untuk menyelamatkannya dokter"

' Cinta memang aneh, aku baru mengetahui ada cinta yang sebesar ini dan namja ini rela mengorbankan apapun untuk yang ia cintai. Aku sendiri belum tentu bisa seperti ini!' Bathin kibum.

" Gege yakin kau pasti kuat Chagi!" Hangeng menggenggam jemari yesung, berbisik lembu ditelinga namja manis itu.

Sementara kibum hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berani untuk bersuara. Memandang kasihan pasangan berbeda usia itu ' Jangan Pisahkan Mereka Tuhan' Do'a nya dalam hati.

.

~ Murder Love~

Suara deru motor terdengar di areal perparkiran rumah sakit ketika hangeng mulai mengidupkan mesin motornya. Namja tampan itu mulai melaju dengan kecapatan normal karena area ini cukup sempit jika ia melaju dengan kecapatan tinggi.

Dari balik pilar heechul memperhatikan bayangan hangeng yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dan dia berdo'a agar secepatnya namja itu celaka dan mati karena heechul memotong kabel remnya dan ketika nanti hangeng menginjak tuas rem dapat dipastikan dia takkan selamat.

Seringai namja itu begitu mengerikan karena akhirnya dendamnya terhadap hangeng bisa terbalaskan. Dendamnya karena setahun yang lalu hangeng membuatnya hampir mati dan cacat selama beberapa waktu. Banyak yang mengira heechul sudah mati namun seseorang menyelamatkan hidupnya hingga ia bisa berdiri tegap seperti sekarang ini.

" Yesung, aku harus melihatnya sekarang.!" Tanpa perlu menunggu lama heechul bergegas masuk ke gedung rumah sakit.

Dokter kibum sedang bercengkrama dengan dokter lain, ketika menangkap sosok heechul dia mengernyit. Sepertinya kibum mengenal namja itu " Heechul Ahjussi," Panggil kibum.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya heechul berbalik, matanya membulat sempurna " Ki-kibum" Ucapnya terbata.

" Ahjussi sedang apa disini?" Kibum berlari kecil menghampiri kibum " Ahjussi kemana saja, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku sangat mencemaskan ahjussi."

Heechul menghela nafas beratnya. Kim kibum adalah dewa penolongnya ketika dia hampir mati karena mendapat beberapa tembakan setahun yang lalu. Saat itu entah bagaimana ceritanya kibum bisa menemukan heechul yang tengah sekarat dibawah jembatan sungai Han. Kibum menolongnya, merawat ketika namja itu hampir mati karena kehabisan darah.

Heechul berhutang banyak pada kibum dan berjanji akan membayarnya jika segala urusannya sudah selesai.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir. Heechul yang hendak menemui anaknya bisa bertemu kibum disini dan mungkin setelah ini heechul bisa melunasi segala hutang budinya pada kibum.

" Mianhe karena sudah membuatmu cemas kibum-ah. Ahjussi sedang mencari anak ahjussi yang dulu ahjussi ceritakan padamu." Jelas heechul.

" Anak ahjussi disini? Siapa namanya mana tau aku bisa membantu ahjussi." Mata kibum mendelik mendengar penjelasan heechul.

" Kim Yesung, namanya Kim yesung!"

Deg deg

Nama itu, salah satu pasien kibum.

" Kibum-ah," tegur heechul karena kibum yang tiba-tiba terdiam ketika heechul menyebut nama itu.

" Eh-eh iya ahjussi. Kim Yesung, salah satu pasienku juga ada yang bernama Kim Yesung, Dan sudah lima bulan ini dia tak sadarkan diri karena koma. Jantungnya robek karena sebuah tembakan!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh heechul serasa lemas, lima bulan yang lalu. Dia yang tak sengaja menembak yesung dan mengenai jantungnya " Maukah kau membawa ahjussi menemuinya. Ahjussi ingin memastikan dulu!"

" Tentu ahjussi, kajja!"

Heechul mengikuti langkah jenjang kibum. Jantungnya berpacu, perasaan haru dan bersalah melingkupi perasaannya karena dialah yang menyebabkan yesung menjadi seperti saat ini.

Klek

" Itu dia ahjussi"

Tubuh heechul hampir limbung dan untung kibum segera meraih tubuh namja paruh baya itu. Kaki dan tangannya gemetar melihat yesung yang terbaring dengan beberapa selang ditubuhnya. Air matanya lolos begitu saja. itu memang anaknya, Yesung.

" Ahjussi gwenchana?" Tanya kibum panik.

" Dia, dia anakku kibum-ah!" Balas heechul gemetar " Dia yesung anakku"

TBC

Jiah, bener2 deh...Dikit amat yang review kkkk Gpp deh...Gomawoyo chingudeul yang mau review chap sebelumnya. #kisseu 


End file.
